As a conventional process of producing ether derivatives of aminophenols (2-fluoro-4-chloro-5-(1-methyl-2-propynyl)aniline is a typical example thereof), which are intermediates for production of a herbicide as described in JP-A 58-38256, there has been known a process as described in JP-A 63-310855, which requires the protection of amino groups by acylation and their deprotection. This process, however, involves complicated procedures, and therefore, it cannot always be said that this process is suitable for the production on an industrial scale. For this reason, there is a great demand for development of a more simple process of producing ether derivatives of aminophenols.